


Gravedigger

by summerdayghost



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1910s, Ableism, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, Bittersweet Ending, Circus, Funeral, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Inspired by Music, Married Couple, Multi, Period Typical Attitudes, Protective Siblings, Racist Language, Soviet Union, Suicide, Tearjerker, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I must be special then."<br/>"If only you realized that before you died."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravedigger

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Fanfiction.net a while back before I had even heard of this place. It was also originally a songfic, but you know their anti songfic rules, so I had to edit the lyrics out and make the story work without them. It was to the song 'Gravedigger' by Dave Matthews. I hope you enjoy this.

1913

Romulus Vargas led a very long life. One hundred and three years. Yet it didn't feel like enough to him. Well, no matter how long you live it will never seem like enough time with your loved ones. Romulus has outlived all of his family except for two grandsons: Feliciano Vargas and Lovino Vargas. It isn't a large amount of people, but he still feels bad about leaving them alone as the world is descending into a war. This war was coming slowly, but Romulus could see it coming never the less.

He looked at the eight year old and the twelve year old at his bedside,"Lovi…Feli… You boys are going have to take care of each other from now on."

Feliciano blinked his dry eyes and said with a smile, "Why? Are you going somewhere?"

Lovino, who was holding back tears, angrily exclaimed,"Feli you idiot! Can't you see! Nonno is dying."

Feliciano started to gush tears,"Nonno don't die. Please! I'll be a better person. I swear! Just don't leave me!"

Romulus sighed,"Feli calm down."

Feliciano took a deep breath," I just don't see why you have to leave us."

Romulus laughed, "What year is it?"

Lovino droned,"1913, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Romulus replied, "Do you know what year I was born?" The boys shook their heads "I was born in the year 1810."

Feliciano smiled, "So that makes you immortal!"

Lovino glared at his brother's childishness, "If he was immortal he wouldn't be dying idiot." Feliciano's spirits fell back into the gloom they were in a moment ago.

Romulus gave out a really sad smile, "I did lead a long life and I hope you two do too. Feliciano you are filled with love. Triple the amount in of any other normal person's heart. When you find that special someone you should go for it. Gender, race, and social class do not matter. Whoever you find I am sure will deserve that heart. Lovino you may not always feel this way, but you are just as good as your brother. In some retrospect you are better. Never think differently. I just want the both of you to know that I love you and that even forever comes to an end." The light left Romulus's eyes.

Feliciano said with a shaky voice, "We love you too Nonno and-"

Lovino put his hand on his little brother's shoulder,"Feli he's gone."

Modern Day

As a gravedigger Arthur Kirkland hated working the midnight shift sometimes. Sure, graveyards can be spooky at night, but when you can see ghosts, graveyards at night are just tedious. Ghosts can be a variety of things from annoying to creepy to zany. Once they figured out Arthur could see them they wouldn't leave him alone. Some wanted to talk about hair, makeup, and boyfriends (if those ones weren't already dead he would've shot them.), some wanted to brood, and some wanted Arthur to die. But sometimes … sometimes they really would have amazing stories to tell. Stories that had love and lust and vengeance and murder and hope and fear and virtues and sin. But what these stories were really about were life and death. So, thanks to these stories sometimes he loved his job.

Arthur had just finished listening to a certain ghost named Romulus talk about his great grandkids when he saw the outline of a person in the distance. He wasn't sure what kind of person because of the fog, but a human none the less. Romulus left and Arthur picked up his lantern and walked towards it.

Up close the figure turned out to be a young girl of about sixteen or seventeen holding a teddy bear. She had long curly hair the color of the sun and violet eyes outlined by glasses. She wore a loose red maple leaf pull over, purple pajama pants with a design of fairies all over them, and fuzzy bunny slippers. She seemed to be in a world of her own.

Arthur snapped her out of her daze, "What is a girl like you doing here at this hour of the night?"

Her eyes looked around for a moment before she focused on Arthur who was right in front of her, "Oh, hello good sir. Would you know if the cemetery's gravedigger is anywhere around here at the moment?"

Arthur had no idea what kind of business someone her age would have with him, "Yes, it so happens that I do."

The girl straightened up, "Can you please take me to him or her?"

Arthur laughed, "I'm the gravedigger. My names Arthur Kirkland. And your name would be..." Arthur outstretched his hand.

She left him hanging, "Madeline Williams."

Arthur lowered his hand, "So Madeline Williams what can I do for you?"

Madeline didn't waste any time, "I have a request about the topic of my burial."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "And why would a teenager need to tell me about their burial plans? You have a life ahead of you. Go live it. And even if you are terminally ill or something you don't need to tell me your wishes. Your family can take care of that."

Madeline shook her head, "They unfortunately cannot. So, gravedigger, Arthur Kirkland, when you dig my grave could you make it shallow so that I can feel the rain."

Arthur had a million questions, "How do you expect me to remember that?"

Madeline's face suggested that he asked her why the sky was blue, "Do you remember my name?"

Arthur had a feeling that this girl was very strange, "Yeah… your name is Madeline Williams, but I don't see how-"

She cut him off, "If you can remember my name then you should have no problem remembering my request when the time comes."

Arthur decided not to lecture her on how long term and short term memory works, "Why can't your family take care of this?"

Madeline's glasses hid the fact she was starting to tear up quite well but her voice couldn't, "I love them, but I know they don't love me. If was to tell them about this request they would not even care. They can only listen to me it seems when nothing good is on television. And even if they did genuinely care they would forget it within seconds."

Arthur's features softened, "You know that's not true. There is always someone who cares."

Madeline sweetly smiled a sad smile, "Yes. I know. I care about her too, but I am afraid I just a burden to her."

Arthur didn't really know how to respond, "I'm sure you're not-"

Madeline cut him off once again, "Can you grant my request?"

Arthur decided to humor her and nodded, "Of course I can. I might not be able to make it that much more shallow then the average six feet due to rules and regulations, but I'll do what I can. A four of five foot grave might be all I can give you though. Is that okay?"

Madeline looked up in thought then looked him dead in the eye, "Yes that will do it. Although please make it shallower if possible. I want to be able to feel the rain."

He smiled hoping it would satisfy her, "I'll do what I can. Is that all?"

Madeline shook her head, "No. Please tell Anya that I love her. Thank you and goodbye Arthur Kirkland the gravedigger."

Arthur was about to tell her that he had never met someone named Anya, but Madeline disappeared. Strange girl. She was a teen. Now wasn't the time for her to be making plans for her final rest. It also upset Arthur that she didn't think her family cared. Family cares more than anyone else. Especially when it comes to death. He had learned that from his own experience and the stories the ghosts like to tell. Her siblings (if she has any) wouldn't want her to focus on her death. They would insecurely joke about it if they knew her bizarre obsession, but deep down would be praying for it not to happen. Her parent(s) would be tearing themselves apart emotionally with a butter knife. A certain ghost named Elizabeth told him about her twin sons' funeral, and he hoped that if was ever a father that he would never even have to think of outliving his children.

1942

Elizabeth Kirkland wasn't really listening as the priest talked. No she wasn't drunk at church… again, but boy did she wish she had a bottle of whiskey with her. Today she was at a double funeral. Not just any funeral. No, this was the funeral of Alfred and Mathew. Her little boys. Time seemed like an abstract concept to her right now. They went with the military to fight, as Alfred put it, bad guys. Bad guys meant Nazis, Fascists, and Japs. She was expecting them to come home with a million stories of victory. Of course, they couldn't tell her any stories now because they were dead. If they weren't dead Elizabeth would not be here crying in her husband Francis's arms. She wouldn't be holding Mattie's teddy bear Kumajirou (oh how she now hates that name. The Japanese were the ones that took them away) in a death grip. She would not be here watching as they lowered Al and Mattie, her only children, into the ground. She would not be here standing by the fresh grave holding Francis's hand as everyone else eventually left.

Once everyone else had been gone for an hour or so Francis broke the silence, "It is funny."

Elizabeth said halfheartedly, "What can be so funny about burying your babies."

Francis let a single tear drop after trying to be strong for Elizabeth, "I always expected them to have to pay for OUR beautiful funeral. Not the other way around. It isn't right that they died first."

Elizabeth took a long time to answer, "Does it even feel like they are gone?"

"No, no it doesn't. I keep expecting Alfred to tackle hug us and complain about hunger. I keep expecting Matthew to try to say something but he ends up whispering as he always does." So they stood there the until noon the next day in silence waiting for Alfred to tackle hug them and complain about hunger and Matthew to try to say something but he ends up whispering as he always does. That didn't happen and it never will because Alfred and Matthew were dead. You can make a living person dead, but you can't make a dead person living.

Modern Day

Madeline hurried home when she was done talking to the gravedigger because the world was a scary place in the dark. No, scratch that. The world was a scary place in the light. No, that's still wrong. The world is just a scary place. That's why Madeline needed Kumamarie to protect her from the monsters twenty-four/seven. Sure she was a junior and juniors shouldn't be unhealthily attached to teddy bears. Carrying around Kumamarie got her made fun of, but that wasn't the only thing that got her teased. Madeline was teased because she had a stutter. She was teased because she wore glasses. She was teased because she was introverted. She was teased because she was really geeky. She was teased because she the little sister of the great Amelia. She was teased because she had a loving daddy and a loving papa and no mommy. She was teased because she got straight As and was a teacher's pet. But the thing she was teased about most was Anya; her other teddy bear. No, she wasn't teased over Anya she was flat out bullied. They liked to beat her up over Anya. They liked to separate her from Anya. They liked vandalizing her house. Spray painting things like 'FAGS LIVE HERE' or 'DIE GAYS'. They liked texting and emailing her death threats. The boys liked flirting with her when they found out about Anya. They would try to touch her and kiss her and tell her she was to pretty to be with Anya. As if they somehow thought they were better than Anya. The girls liked ending their friendships with Madeline when they found out about Anya. As if they were self-centered enough to think that Madeline wanted to kiss them and touch them and make love to them. This never happened to Anya. Anya had never been beaten, pushed away from Madeline, had her home vandalized, cyber bullied, molested, or unfriended. Why? Because Anya can kick your ass. She was strong, tough, and psychotic. Sometimes even Madeline was afraid of her. No matter how hard living was Anya loved Madeline and Madeline loved Anya. Madeline was Anya's 'Madvey' or 'sunflower' and Anya was Madeline's 'teddy bear'. But sometimes life was too hard and that wasn't enough.

Madeline slowly swung open the heavy wooden door trying to prevent it from making any noise. It was midnight after all. Once the door was closed and she was inside she tried tip toeing to the stairs. Those efforts were fruitless because within three steps she felt a hand on her shoulder. Madeline looked up to see her older sister Amelia staring down at her. The young-women clad in Captain America pajamas steered Madeline to the couch.

Once they were both sitting down Amelia looked Madeline in the eye, "Where were you?"

Madeline looked away, "Out."

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "With Anya?"

Madeline wanted to keep her trip to the cemetery a secret, "Why should you care?"

Amelia gave Madeline a bear hug that similarity crushed Madeline and pinned her to the mattress, "I just get so worried about you."

Madeline pushed Amelia off of her so that she could breathe, "Why would you worry about me?"

Amelia shot the violet eyed girl an incredulous glance, "You come home at least once a week with new cuts and bruises. Creeps try to molest you way too often. Sometimes when I hack your email account I have to delete most of the mail because it is hate mail and I don't want you to read it-"

Madeline's eyes widened, "You hacked into my email! How?!"

Amelia laughed, "You should really change your password. Maple123 is way too easy to guess."

Madeline cursed under her breath, "You know you don't have to baby me about the hate mail I get."

Amelia put right hand to her chest, "Of course I do. I'm your hero. Let's see more reasons I worry about you: your date belongs in a mental institution. You still carry around that teddy bear everywhere you go. You're weak and easy to manipulate. You stopped playing hockey. You don't even talk to me or our parents anymore. People vandalize our house. Most of all, you are my baby sister and I love you Maddie." Amelia hugged Madeline (thankfully not as tight this time).

Madeline was visibly offended by a few of these reasons, "I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble."

Amelia let go of Madeline and put both her hands on Madeline's shoulders, "It's okay Maddie I know you don't mean to. As your big sister...no as your hero I have something I want you to do."

Madeline rolled her eyes, "Amelia I am not cooking you hamburgers."

Amelia ignored that, "Maddie I want you to dump Anya."

Madeline couldn't believe what Amelia just said to her, "Excuse me?"

Amelia blinked, "You know stop dating her."

Madeline shrugged Amelia's hands off of her shoulders, "I-I heard you and understood you the first time. Why?"

Amelia tried to put it as gently as possible, "I just don't think this is the life style for you."

Madeline was confused, "Being homosexual doesn't determine your entire lifestyle. Daddy and Papa are partners and we live like a normal suburban family."

Amelia shook her head, "Our family is hardly normal Maddie. Besides that's different…"

Madeline slowly uttered, "You are acting as if you have a problem with my sexuality."

Amelia told Madeline the crushing truth, "That's because I do! I have a problem with you being a god damn lesbian!"

Madeline was shocked, "That's impossible. You can't hate gay people you were raised by a gay couple!"

Amelia explained herself, "No, Madeline you don't understand. I don't hate gay people. In fact I love them. Some of my best friends are gay-"

Madeline narrowed her eyes, "So you have a fucking double standard."

Amelia tried to touch Madeline's arm but was swatted away, "No…I don't want you to be a lesbian because I don't want you to be hurt. Even if you decide to continue being a lesbian I still don't want you dating that commie."

Madeline was beyond pissed, "Russia isn't communist anymore dumbass. Why don't you want me and Anya together specifically?"

Amelia was starting to doubt her sister's intellect, "Daddy, Papa, and I all hate her."

"You will all just have to get used to her then. Anything else?"

"She hates us back. In fact, I still think there is a chance that you might be heterosexual. I think she is manipulating you. All she wants is to steal your innocence then leave your heart in the gutter so she can spite me. It is still possible that you were born this way, but even in that case she is still manipulating you."

Madeline retorted with a sarcasm filled tone, "Yeah because everything even my love life revolves around you because you are the hero."

Amelia's face softened, "Maddie, Anya isn't right in the head. That is totally something she would do."

"She isn't manipulating me!" Madeline hissed.

Amelia had to let go of her stubbornness for a moment, "Fine. But you can do better than her."

Madeline shook her head," I love Anya."

Amelia made a puppy dog face, "Please just humor me."

As much as Madeline loved Anya Madeline couldn't say no to the puppy face, "Fine. How?"

Amelia's mega-watt smile turned on, "How about Monika Beilschmidt? She has boobs around the same size as Anya's. Oh, and she's tough and strong. You seem to find that sexy. Although she is more butch then Anya. Judging from her past girlfriends you are just her type. Also, I hear she is quite the dirty girl and she could teach you a thing or two in-"

Madeline was blushing, "We don't know each other to well."

Amelia laughed, "Well, that is easy to fix."

Madeline looked down, "I think she already has a girlfriend…"

Amelia hit her leg against her thigh, "Darn. Then how about her older sister Julchen? Julchen is only a year older then you. She is almost the exact opposite of you, but you know what they say. Opposites attract! Also she loves pancakes and like to cook them. Her confidence might rub off on you!"

Madeline sighed, "Actually she picks on me for being so shy…"

Amelia was half glad half upset that Madeline was bullied for other things besides her sexuality, "Well, no sister of mine needs someone like that in her life. How about Felicia? Lovina? Elizabeta? Eva? Antonia? Analiese?"

Madeline smiled warmly, "Felicia is nice and is an excellent chef, but I think she is dating Monika. Lovina is cute, but hates people and thinks I'm a wuss. Elizabeta is tough and strong, but she doesn't know I exist. Eva is really sweet, but Vash will shoot anyone who even tries to ask her out. Antonia is a good dancer and has an amazing smile, but she has a huge crush on Lovina and I would only be used as an attempt to make Lovina jealous. Analiese is a musician and is very polite, but she is an extreme drama queen and girly-girl. I'm fine with lipstick lesbians, but Analiese is a bit much. I appreciate the thought. I really do. You must have really thought about this. Thank you, but I am already in a happy relationship with a girl I love. If we ever break up though I am coming to you to pick out my next girlfriend. Don't worry. I will be fine. If you don't like Anya then you will have to get used to her."

Amelia thought for a second, "Can I be maid of honor at your wedding?"

Madeline was surprised by this sudden change of heart, "I thought you wanted me to dump Anya."

Amelia shrugged, "Oh, I do it's just that if guys do end up married then I might as well make the most of it. Now pinky swear me that I'll be the maid of honor." The siblings pinky promised.

Madeline fake yawned, got up, and started walking to the stairs, "I'm going to go to bed now sis."

When Madeline was half way up the stairs Amelia yelled, "Goodnight Maddie! I love you!"

"I love you too Amelia!" Madeline yelled back. Those five words were the last words Madeline ever said out loud. Madeline opened her red bedroom door. Then she closed it and locked it.

Amelia woke up at noon. This was a normal thing for her of course, but when she woke up today she freaked out and started speed dressing. Her crop top and shorts were already on when she realized that she was in college not high school and that she had no classes today. Then she remembered about Madeline who was in high school. They had both stayed up past midnight and today was a Thursday. It was possible Madeline was still sleeping. The girl didn't have an alarm clock after all. Amelia knew that Madeline wasn't irresponsible enough to still be sleeping at a time like this on a school day, but something in her bones told her that she should check on her baby sister. Amelia confidently strided to her sister's red bedroom door. She turned the knob and… nothing happened. The door was curiously locked. It wasn't like Madeline to have her door locked at all. Amelia didn't even know that Madeline was aware that her door could lock.

Amelia knocked, "Madeline! Are you in there?!" Silence. So she tried again and again and again and she yelled louder each time.

Eventually Berwald, their father, came upstairs to shut her up,"Am'l' shut 'p. Me 'nd T'n' are try'ng to read."

Amelia frantically turned to Berwald,"Did you see Madeline this morning during breakfast or while she was getting ready for school?" Berwald shook his head, "Her door is locked and if she is in there she is late for school."

Berwald yelled out,"W'f'!"

Tino, Berwald's partner and the sisters' other father, ran upstairs and joined them, "I've told you a million times not to call me your wife!"

Berwald looked at his partner,"D'd y' see M'd'l'n' t'day?"

Tino thought this question was a little odd, "No. I haven't. Why?"

Berwald tried for himself to open the door and then backed up to the other wall,"G't b'ck."

Amelia and Tino simultaneously and cautiously said as they got away from the door, "How come?" Berwald answered the question by running at top speed and throwing his full body weight on the door. The door wouldn't budge so he did it eight more times it was open. They all slowly walked into Madeline's room to find her peacefully sleeping.

Amelia smiled, "That's a relief," She hopped over to Madeline's bedside and poked her face, "Hey, Maddie. You're late for school," Madeline was still, "Hey, hey, Maddie. Come on. I didn't know you were such a heavy sleeper."

Tino sighed with relief, "Madeline is only sleeping. Isn't that good?"

Berwald could sense something was horribly wrong from the moment he walked in the door. He didn't know how Tino and Amelia couldn't tell, but he didn't care. Amelia and Tino might have sensed it too, but they were in denial. What Berwald did care about was finding out what it was that was horribly wrong. He began scanning the room for something, anything out of place. He soon found it. He walked over to the side of Madeline's bed and carefully picked it up as if the fate of the world depended on it. What was it? It was an empty bottle of pills. Berwald pushed Amelia, who was still trying to wake Madeline up, away from her sister's bed. He checked Madeline's pulse. Still. He checked her heartbeat. Silent. He put his hand if front of her mouth and nose. The air wasn't moving either way. Berwald felt himself starting to cry, but he wanted to be Tino and Amelia's rock because they are going to need one. He needs one too, but Berwald always viewed Tino's needs above his own.

Berwald straightened up,"Sh's g'n'."

Tino's emotions didn't dramatically turn to sadness like Berwald expected, "Honey, you really have to learn not to mumble. I couldn't understand a word you said."

Amelia giggled, "Yeah, I couldn't tell either. Maddie and I are lucky we didn't pick up your accent."

Oh, they knew damn well what Berwald said. They lived with him for too long to not speak Berwaldese they were in denial. Sweet, sweet denial.

Berwald let a tear drop (the longer you hold in tears the more you will have to cry in the long run) and gestured to Madeline,"M'd'l'n' k'll'd h'rs'lf. Sh' sw'll'w'd an ent'r' b'ttl' 'f p'lls. Sh' 's de'd."

Tino laughed, "Amelia, did you hear that? It sounded like your father said in his little grumbling language that 'Madeline killed herself. She swallowed an entire bottle of pills. She is dead.' Berwald I always knew you had a strange sense of humor, but-" Dreadful reality slapped Amelia and Tino across the face.

Amelia seemed as innocent as a four year old when she shook her head with a waterfall threatening to gush from her sky eyes, "No, she couldn't of. Did she really Papa?" Berwald stopped trying to hold back his tears and let them silently fall and found he couldn't speak. Good, words were useless anyway. Berwald simply nodded. Tino latched on to him and started crying loudly. Berwald would never admit it, but Tino was the tougher of the two. Tino was a (pardon my French) badass motherfucker. Tino was also more of a smile for though the pain kind of guy if anything did bother him. So, this is the first time Berwald has ever seen his partner cry.

Amelia fell to the ground sobbing,"B-but s-s-s-she ca-ca-can't b-b-be de-de-de…n-n-no-not a-a-Ali-Ali-alive. Sh-sh-she pinky promised m-m-me t-t-th-tha-that I w-w-wo-would b-b-be i-I-in h-h-h-her a-and A-A-An-An-Anya's w-we-we-wedd-wedding. I-I-I-I'm t-th-the h-h-h-he-he-her-her-hero. I-I-I sho-should h-h-ha-ha-have b-b-b-bee-bee-been a-ab-ab-able t-t-to s-s-s-sa-sa-save h-h-h-her." Amelia had never stuttered before. She was always much too confident for that. It used to puzzle her on how Madeline could even stutter. Even when she cried over her first boyfriend or when she cried over her parents refusal to buy her a car her words were never obscured like this before. Maybe it was because the hero found someone that they couldn't save. Of course Amelia didn't realize that Madeline couldn't have been saved. Amelia thinks she could've saved her if she had done a few things ever so slightly differently. Of course Amelia had no idea which things.

While hugging Berwald and crying like a baby Tino found something that was out of place. He walked to the dresser and picked it up. It was Madeline's suicide note. Mostly, it was about who got her belongings. So, I guess it was more of a will. Anya got Kumamarie. Amelia got Madeline's entire wardrobe, jewelry collection, and the responsibility to pet Hanatamango, the family dog, every day for her. Tino got her journals and knives that she apparently had been hiding from them. Berwald got all of her electronic devices and books. At the bottom Madeline wrote 'I just can't take anymore. I love you all.-Madeline'. That was all. There was no manifesto. There was no real reason why. There wasn't even More than half a page of writing. Tino sunk to the ground on his knees as he read it. This event didn't need to be more real than it already was. He didn't understand why someone would willingly leave people that they love like this.

Arthur Kirkland was comfortable sitting on the couch watching the six o'clock news. The news anchor was a very pretty twenty-something year old Asian woman with short raven hair. Arthur doesn't remember her name nor does he care, but he thinks it was Sakura.

She was talking about a robbery that happened in Orange County earlier today,"-ten thousand dollars stolen and twelve people injured, nine dead. In other news," A picture of that strange girl from the cemetery popped up on the screen, "Sixteen year old Madeline Williams committed suicide last night. She overdosed herself on sleeping pills, and her two fathers and sister found her body this morning. Her suicide note stated no pacific reason for her death, but bullying is the most likely cause. She was a lesbian and classmates sometimes even went as far as to vandalize her house and send her constant hate email-"

Arthur turned off his television. It all made sense to him now. That's why Madeline was so sure he would remember her wish for a shallow grave and for Arthur to tell Anya that Madeline loved her. He didn't realize he was so dense until now as the guilt sunk in. He feels like he should've been able to tell from the things she said and the way she acted. It was too late now as it always was and always will be.

He thought about those wishes. The shallowest you can legally dig a grave is four feet (he looked it up last night). Well, Madeline did say she was okay with four feet. Arthur had another problem. He still didn't know who Anya was. He remembered that news lady said she had a sister. He considered that Anya could've been the sister. Soon Arthur remembered she was also lesbian so it wasn't impossible that Anya was the girlfriend. For all he knew Anya could've been both. He quickly banished that last idea. Arthur didn't actually know Madeline, but she didn't seem like kind of person. Although, Arthur wouldn't have pegged her as a lesbian either so anything was possible.

Arthur could and could not understand what the sister must be going though at the same time. He had lost his little brother, Peter, when he was a teenager. He was in a fit of depression for several years until he saw Peter again when he visited the cemetery. Peter was a ghost naturally. Peter was the first ghost Arthur had ever seen so he was scared at first, but after a little while Arthur got used to it. Peter was bound to the cemetery so Arthur visited more often than someone who couldn't see ghosts would think is healthy. Eventually Arthur was offered a job as gravedigger and of course he said yes. But Peter didn't kill himself. Peter was only eight. Peter died in a bicycle accident. Madeline had killed herself. Peter didn't want to die, he wanted to be an acrobat. Madeline must have wanted to die. So, Arthur could imagine the pain of losing a sibling, but not the pain of knowing your sibling wanted to die. How the parents must feel was in a realm far beyond his understanding. Somethings you don't ever want to have to understand and to Arthur this was one of them.

Arthur showed up for work early. He wanted to tell some of the friends he made here about Madeline. He was curious to see their reactions. The first ghost he saw was Peter.

Arthur sat down next to the apparition, "I'm going to have to dig a new grave soon."

Peter turned to look at Arthur, "Do you think it will be a ghost?" Arthur hadn't considered whether or not Madeline would become a ghost or not yet.

Arthur scratched his chin, "Yes, I am almost positive." She was young with an entire life ahead of her. A life that she cut short.

Peter didn't skip a beat, "Do you think we will get along?"

Arthur laughed. Such a question was so Peter. "I don't know her very well, but yes I think you guys might be good friends."

Peter smiled, "I know that someone's death shouldn't make me happy, but the possibility of a new friend does. Tell me about her."

Arthur always loved Peter's optimistic look on life...er...death, "All I know about her is that her name is Madeline Williams, she is sixteen years old, she loves someone named Anya, she is a lesbian-"

Peter interrupted to ask a question, "What's a lesbian?"

Arthur thought Peter already knew this, "A lesbian is a girl that loves other girls romantically."

Peter furrowed his eyebrows together, "So, lesbian is just a fancy word for gay that only applies to girls."

Arthur nodded, "Yeah that's right."

Peter was proud to have learned something new, "Continue."

And Arthur continued, "She loves the rain and she committed suicide."

Peter was perplexed, "Why would someone do that?"

Arthur sighed, "It was probably bullies."

Peter crossed his arms, "I don't like bullies."

Arthur agreed, "I don't think anyone does except bullies themselves. Heck, bullies might even hate themselves for being so mean to others."

"Oh, I don't hate bullies because they are mean…or at least not exactly."

Arthur's eyes widened, "Why do you hate them then?"

Peter began to explain himself, "The little details are important. Once mom told me to go watch TV. A video taping of a circus from the USSR was what being shown when I turned it on. I didn't understand a word that they were saying, but the visuals were awesome. Then the trapeze act came on. A young man and a young woman started soaring though the air without a safety net. I heard the announcer say in the middle of his Russian 'Mr. Vertigo and Miss. Vertigo'. Those were probably their stage names. And boy did they deserve them! They were so amazing I decided I wanted to be an acrobat just like them…well, you know just as well as I do that I never got there, but after seventeen years of being here I met them again. I believe you know them. Their real names are Ivan and Katyusha Braginski. They changed my life in a good way even though they were merely tiny details."

Arthur was surprised, "I didn't know that it was Ivan and Katyusha that inspired you. Do they know?" Arthur did not only know those two they were also some of his favorite stories.

Peter looked up, "No, I suppose they don't, but they don't have to. Anyway, I died simply because of a little detail. I forgot to look both ways. It wouldn't have mattered had there been no car. There was never a car there before so I just forgot because I didn't think there was any real danger. There was no real danger before. The little details become big details. The little details change your life for better or for worse. Bullies cause negative little details. One rude remark, one tiny shove can ruin your life."

Arthur thought about the child's philosophy, "You are right about that. I wonder what tiny detail set her over the edge."

Peter shrugged, "There is no telling. You can ask her, but I doubt she'll know exactly what they said or did that made it all too much because it was probably overwhelming her for a while." The brothers, one dead one living, sat there and let those words sink in a little.

1975

Peter Kirkland loved his older brother Arthur with all of his big heart. And to the outside stranger who didn't truly know them would think Arthur abhorred Peter. Heck, even the boys' mother thought Arthur wanted Peter dead dead dead. That wasn't the case at all. Arthur had a great fondness for Peter. He just didn't show it every day because he didn't feel he had too. He was right he didn't have too because the smallest hints that Arthur didn't absolutely detest him was enough to make Peter irritatingly gleeful for a long time.

Arthur started coming home later and bushing it off as nothing. Much later. Late enough to miss dinner. Francine, the boys' mother, would smile to herself when she would witness Arthur trying to sneak in unnoticed assuming he had gotten himself a girlfriend (or boyfriend or wild animal or car or alien or whatever. Francine liked to keep her mind open about those kinds of things.). Peter however was immensely upset and confused. Arthur already spent little time with him as it was.

During dinner (without Arthur of course) Peter inquired, "Why is Artie gone every night and gone for so long?"

Francine smiled, "Well mon enfant that is an excellent question. When people are at Arthur's age they find love. Of course this love may not last forever, but it is still beautiful and should be cherished like gold while it lasts. When people are in love they like to do nocturnal activities."

"Such as..."

Francine almost told him, but remembered that seven years old (turning eight years old soon) was too young (even by her standards) for the birds and the bees, "Board games. Bike races. Going to the circus."

Peter's face fell, "Oh." Peter wanted to do all those things with Arthur. He wanted to play Clue and pretend he was really a detective (even though at the moment he wanted to be an acrobat when he grew up not a detective) with Arthur. He wanted Arthur teach him how to ride a bike. Peter loved the circus so much he wanted to be in it and he would love it if Arthur took him to see it.

Later that night Peter waited on the porch for Arthur to come home. When he was almost asleep Arthur finally appeared and Peter asked Arthur, "Who is your girlfriend?"

Arthur stopped dead in his tracks, "Come at me again."

"Or boyfriend. It doesn't matter. Who are they?" Peter said as if Arthur was a suspect of murder and Peter was the detective. Maybe, Peter should rethink what he really wants to be when he grows up.

Arthur laughed, "Why do you believe I have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?"

Peter stared right at the teen with his baby blue eyes, "Mummy."

Arthur had a look of pure disbelief, "Huh?"

Peter rolled his eyes, "Darn you can be slow sometimes. I asked Mummy why you weren't coming home and she said it was because you had found love."

Arthur almost chocked. He knew his mom was could be a little...never mind. Arthur made a mental note to have a little talk with his mother later, "Isn't it a school night?"

"It's Friday."

Darn Arthur wasn't getting a brake and he knew it, "Uh... How far away is your eight birthday?"

"You're avoiding the question."

"Just humor me."

"Two weeks exactly. Now answer the question."

"Let's make a deal. I will be home all day on your birthday. On that day I will tell you all about my girlfriend...or boyfriend. How about that?"

Peter seemed to be considering his options and outstretched his hand, "Deal." The brother shook on it.

Two weeks couldn't have passed any quicker and Peter's eighth birthday was now here. The Kirkland family sat down and ate chocolate cake. Chocolate cake was Peter's favorite.

Of course the minute he took his final bite of cake he reminded Arthur of the deal they made, "So who's your boyfriend?"

Arthur, who was still enjoying his cake mind you, almost choked, "What?"

Francine smiled, "There is no need to be embarrassed. We all respect your life choices in this house. So tell me... Is he hot?"

Peter giggled, "Yes, Arthur is he hot? You promised you'd tell me today?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "I don't have a boyfriend."

Francine stopped smiling and placed her hand on her chest, "Did he break your heart? Was he using you just to clear up his questions and realized he was straight? Did he cheat on you-?"

Arthur was getting a little bit…pissed off, "For the last time I don't have a girlfriend or a BOYFRIEND! Why would you guys just assume I have a boyfriend? Do I look that fucking gay to you?!"

Peter pouted, "But-"

Arthur turned to Peter, "I lied to you! In reality I've been working a part time job to afford your stupid present!"

Peter was touched to know his brother would do that for him, but asked the question his selfish eight-year-old brain really wanted to know, "Where is this stupid present?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "The driveway."

Peter instantly hopped from his seat and ran outside. There it was: brand-new blue bike. Peter was elated. He never really learned to ride a bike. They were too poor to buy him one and teach him. Peter knew it would take time to learn, but at that moment he promised himself he would be the fastest kid that ever rode a bike.

Peter felt a hand on his shoulder, "I hope you like it."

Peter turned around and glomped his older brother, "I love it."

Arthur sighed, "I'm not going to be doing something like this next year." Arthur was right, but not in a way he could've ever wanted. This was Peter's last birthday. If Arthur would've known that he would've worked harder and bought him a much nicer bike. If Arthur would've know how Peter was going to die as well he would've just bought him a hula-hoop instead.

1940

Ivan Braginski and his two beautiful sisters, Katyusha and Natalia, been in the traveling circus their entire lives. When Katyusha was seven, Ivan was five, and Natalia was three they were all cute little clowns together. When Katyusha turned eight they took her from the sibling's adorable clown act and she became the tight rope walker. Before her first eighty performances she always told everyone she loved them and freaked out as if she was going to die. She never did. When Natalia was six, Ivan was eight, and Katyusha was ten, Katyusha made her second act change while Ivan and Natalia made their first. Natalia's act involved being bind folded as she threw knives at a target. In the middle of that target was Toris, a seven year old who would grow to fall in love with her. Natalia however already had a crush on her brother and could never love any other man even if Ivan did not return her feelings. Katyusha and Ivan were both put in the flying trapeze act.

It was the night of their first performance as acrobats and Katyusha was as nervous to the point of tears, "What if the rope breaks? What if my hands slip? What if-"

Ivan stared straight ahead, "We've practiced this routine a million times. We will be fine. If we aren't I'll buy you an ice cream."

Katyusha sometimes didn't understand how her brother could be so fearless, "But all the other times we had a net. Today we don't. And how could you buy me an ice cream if we are dead?"

Ivan chuckled, "If Heaven doesn't have an ice cream parlor then God really needs to get his priorities in order."

Katyusha shook her head, "Papa Joe said that talk of God is nonsense and that belief in him is harmful to our great society."

Ivan shrugged, "I'm eight so I still get to believe in nonsense and fairy stories. You're ten and you still have the right to believe in nonsense and fairy stories if you want to too. Eventually we will... I will have to grow up and stop believing in nonsense and fairy stories, but that is a long time away anyhow."

Ivan noticed that Katyusha was still crying, "You shouldn't worry so much about things that won't happen Big Sis. Everything will be alright. Just like the times you walked the tight rope." Ivan gave her a hug because that always seemed to calm her down when he wasn't quite sure what else to say. Katyusha cried like this often. Sometimes she would cry because she was paranoid she was going to be flat chested forever. When she did that Ivan would tell her that he would be willing to bet her boobs would be so big he would have to protect her from every male audience member. Sometimes Katyusha would cry because she was afraid of Natalia. When that happened Ivan assured her Natalia would never actually want hurt her and that Natalia wanted to hurt him. Sometimes Katyusha would cry because she upset at herself for being a crybaby. When that happened Ivan would show her how silly she was being. But right now all she needed was a hug. Katyusha stopped crying, they did their act for the first time, and they were fine just like Ivan said they would be.

A lot of things have changed since that night. Ivan and Katyusha only got better at their trapeze act. By the time Katyusha was fourteen she had the boobs Ivan said she would have. Papa Joe died. The Cold War against America continued on. Natalia's feelings for Ivan became less a crush and more an insane obsession. Obviously Ivan and Katyusha grew to fear Natalia more and more as time progressed. When Toris was thirteen he tried to ask Natalia out. Natalia broke his fingers. That same year an audience member named Ludwig had taken an interest in Katyusha. Ivan beat Ludwig really badly, but didn't kill him. The very next day Ludwig made fun of Feliks, the girl who replaced Katyusha on the tight rope, because Feliks wasn't biologically female. Feliks was born a boy a boy and physically still was a boy, but her soul was female. Feliks was also Ivan's friend (she was one of the few that wasn't afraid of him) and as Ivan's friend she could whatever she wanted. No one had the right to ridicule Ivan's friend and make a move on his sister. The second time Ivan beat Ludwig Ivan didn't check to see if he was even still alive. They never heard from Ludwig again. A boy named Eduard who was twelve like Natalia and a boy named Ravis who was eleven had ran away from their homes and became the circus's new clowns. Eduard and Ravis also happened to be Baltic like Toris. Natalia was overjoyed and tried to push the three to be friends because she thought if Toris had people of his own race to converse with he would forget about her. They may have all been Baltic, but they weren't of the same race. Toris was Lithuanian, Eduard was Estonian, and Ravis was Latvian. This didn't discourage Natalia until she found out how much the three boys culture differed from one another. It can really misleading sometimes to group Estonians, Lithuanians, and Latvians together as Baltics. When Natalia was fourteen and Ivan was sixteen Natalia proposed for the first time. There are two reasons he said no. The first is that she is a sister and that would be gross. She didn't understand why it was gross. The other reason being that she was slowly losing her mind and she probably had already developed bipolar disorder. Natalia was never informed about that reason. She would begin propose regularly from now on. Toris and Feliks slowly became the best of friends. When Katyusha was nineteen she was repeatedly mistaken for a stripper. When Ivan was eighteen and Ravis was fifteen Ravis learned to fear Ivan. Ravis made a comment on Katyusha's breasts and Ivan broke the boy's arm. A nineteen year old Ivan would discover Vodka and become an alcoholic for life. Feliks realized that she saw Toris as more than just a friend. Toris turned her down because Feliks was biologically male, but Feliks reminded him that she simply wasn't born in the correct body and love wasn't just physical. Toris reminded her that homosexuality was a criminal offense and it didn't matter if Feliks thought she was a girl the authorities would see it differently. Ivan only knew about this because he found Feliks next to the lion cage crying and trying to kiss her elbow. Toris and Feliks never mentioned it again and remained friends, but sometimes they would hug just a tad too long or stare into each other's eyes across a crowded room like lovers would. Toris never did flirt with Natalia again. When Ivan was twenty-one a man named Gilbert joined the circus as their new lion tamer. Gilbert was also an alcoholic and even though Ivan and Gilbert hated each other they had become drinking buddies. When Katyusha was twenty-nine she discovered Gilbert was Ludwig's brother. She never told Ivan. Life's drama finally started to slow down for a while all though their countries had not. Man went to the moon. There were constant threats from America. In 1989 the Berlin Wall fell. Gilbert quit the circus to reunite with his family. In late 1991 the Soviet Union finally collapsed.

It was March tenth and a fifty-two year old Ivan and a fifty-four year old Katyusha were waiting to go on. Ivan laughed, "Can you believe we are still doing this same act after all these years?"

Katyusha smiled, "The world has changed so much yet we remain the same."

Ivan shook his head, "I wouldn't be so sure about that. If things were the exact same then you would be flat-chested and crying about how we are going to die."

Katyusha giggled, "Oh, yeah that's right. My boobs are so big now it seems they always were like that."

"But they weren't. I bet Ravis would be shocked. Are you as nervous as you were the first night?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I know we are safe." That was their last performance. The rope had broken. Ivan owes Katyusha an ice cream.

Modern Day

It rained at the funeral. Madeline would've loved that. If only she could see it. Everyone was bawling their eyes out but Arthur. He stood uninvited and unnoticed in the very back of the room. No real emotion, he had seen too many of these things, just observation. Arthur was hoping to find Anya at the after party. No, after party isn't the right word because that would mean they were glad she died, but they were going to celebrate. Celebrate that she was ever alive at all. Celebrate all the good times they had with her. Well, that's what they are supposed to do. Most people weep at this celebration anyway. Reception, that's the correct word.

It was an open casket so as everyone left to go to the nearest TGI Friday's they said there final goodbyes to Madeline. Somewhere short and emotionless, others were long and tear felt.

Arthur was the last in line to say his goodbyes. When he finally got to the coffin he saw the amazing job the mortician did. Her long curly hair was completely brushed out and untangled making it look like gold straight from Rumplestiltskin's spindle. Her skin was blemish free and glowed like moonlight (although she was pale, but that can't be helped.). She wore an incredibly long flowy dress the color of a rose with a white bow across the waist. She was gorgeous. It seemed as if she was Sleeping Beauty and she would wake up in one hundred years, but she would never wake up. She was dead. Dead like Malificent originally wanted.

Arthur realized he wasn't sure what to say, "Umm…you look pretty. Really pretty. I like the colors red and white on you. It is a nice contrast to the black outfits everyone else I have seen wearing all day. Did you like those colors? I don't know. I never got the chance to meet you, but I can tell we would've been friends…I dug your grave shallow like you wanted…I hope it's shallow enough…Did you know how many people loved you? Did you think you funeral would have no attendants? You were wrong. You were loved. If only you knew that. You didn't have to die. You could've waited and been happy later on. It's always rainbows after rain they say, but you like the rain so in your case it always rains after scorching hot sunshine. I never got to know you and I wish I had when you still alive. So, I guess this is my goodbye to someone I never even said hello to." Arthur stared at her for a few more moments as if to memorize how she looked the second time he ever saw her in person and the last time he'll ever see her in person. Arthur would get the chance to speak to her again, but that would just be a ghost. When Arthur had the way she looked locked in his mind forever he slowly walked away so he could find Anya and grant Madeline's final, final wish.

There were many people at the reception. Her friends and family for starters. Then there were the people that she never talked to, but passed every day in the hallway. Those people were crying over how they should've befriended her or pretending they were her best friend for sympathy. There were the people who use to bully her. Those people were all silent as the guilt sunk in even deeper. There were the people who were loud (probably drunk) talking about all there happy stories that she was a character in. And there were those who were crying in the corner. Arthur soon realized that anyone of the females here could be Anya. He scanned the room and his eyes landed on a girl with short blond hair and blue sky eyes wearing a black strapless mini-dress. She probably wasn't Anya, but she might know who Anya was.

Arthur walked up to her, "Hello mam, do-"

She gave him a look that made her eyes feel like daggers, "I am not in the mood to be hit on. I just got back from my baby sister's funeral if you couldn't tell from the black dress." The slutty black dress.

Arthur shook his head, "Oh, no I wasn't hitting on you. I was wondering if you were Anya."

She rolled her eyes, "Nah, British dude. The name is Amelia F. Jones."

Arthur was disappointed, but what did he expect, "Then do you know an Anya?"

Amelia narrowed her eyes, "What's it to you?"

Arthur was getting desperate, "Please Amelia, this is very important."

Amelia widened her eyes in a way that didn't match her frown, "Oh…You're an FBI or CIA or British Intelligence officer here to take her away."

Arthur thought about whether he should lie to her or not, "Yes, yes I am." He picked lie.

Amelia pointed to her far left, "See the girl in with long light brown hair in a big black fluffy coat with crosses on it who is crying silently."

Arthur looked where Amelia was pointing and sure enough he did, "Is that her?" Amelia nodded.

Arthur smiled, "Thank you Miss. Jones."

Amelia looked as happy as she could be at a funeral, "No problem British dude."

Arthur walked over to Anya, but before he could say anything she immediately said in a tone filled with venom, "What do you want bushy eyebrow man?"

Arthur almost walked away knowing this was a bad time, but he knew he might not ever see her again, "Are you Anya?"

Anya looked at him incredulously, "How did you know that?"

Arthur took a deep breath, "I saw Madeline the night before she died-"

Anya cut him off, "Good for you." She turned to walk away. She didn't have the time for someone who barely even knew Madeline pretending that her death actually impacted their live.

Arthur grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back using all of his strength, "Wait! Hear me out!"

Anya turned back and looked at Arthur, "Fine. You have a full thirty seconds. You are lucky you got any time at all bushy eyebrow man. Starting now…"

Arthur hesitated to start and wasted ten seconds so he said in rapid fire, "I work as a gravedigger at the cemetery Madeline was buried at. Last night she visited me. She had two requests. A shallow grave so she could feel the rain and for me to tell you that she loves you. How's that on timing?"

Anya was obviously thinking about something, " Woah , slow down. Not everyone's native tongue is English. I am afraid I missed most of that. I was able to make out cemetery, two requests, feel the rain, and loves you."

Arthur sighed, "Sorry about that. What I meant is that Madeline told me, a gravedigger, to dig her a shallow grave and to tell you that she loves you."

Anya suddenly developed a childish grin at the news that Madeline loved her, but it was gone as soon as it came, "So, you knew Madeline was going to this and did nothing to try and stop it." Oh, the tall teenage lesbian seemed pissed and she had every right.

Arthur widened his eyes in fear, "Trust me! I had no clue. I should've been able to figure it out from what she said. From her insistence that I'd be alive to dig her grave. I wish I'd not of been so blind. Maybe, just maybe…" Arthur trailed off.

Anya looked Arthur dead in the eyes, "Everyone has that one thing or so that they believe if they had done or hadn't of done Madeline might still be alive. For most it is 'I shouldn't have called her names or pushed her as often.' Or 'I should've tried to be her friend. If she actually had friends, she would've had better moral support then her faggot parents, whore sister, and mentally ill girlfriend.' What? I know what people say about me and her family when they think no one is listening. For me it is 'my sunflower would still be alive if I had of just kept my feelings to myself. If I had never asked her out.' Everyone could've been the person to save her life, but unfortunately nobody did. You can't change the past no matter how much you want to because it is gone…Gone like Madvey, my sunflower." Anya was sobbing now.

Arthur had no idea how to comfort her and awkwardly proclaimed,"H-hey, it is better to have loved and lost then to have never of loved at all."

Anya shook her head,"Is it really? Lets imagine a world where I had never of told her how I feel. I would be just her best friend as much as I would want to be more. Madeline sure as hell would've never of made a first move. It is not in her nature. She would've still of been picked on, I will admit. The boys wouldn't not of said things like 'You're too pretty to like girls.' Or 'You just need a real man like me to clear up your confusion.' Or 'Are you sure Anya didn't threaten you or use witchcraft of some sort?'. The girls wouldn't of made the selfish assumption that she wanted to have sex with them. More people would be willing to give my wonderful sunflower a chance at friendship. Sure, she still would've been 'mousey-ass geek', but that is a hell of a lot better than 'mousey-ass-dyke geek'. She was strong enough to survive being 'mousey-ass geek', I would know I saw her do it for years, but she was much too fragile to survive being 'mousey-ass-dyke geek'. It is my fault she realized she liked girls, and therefore my fault she had to carry that extra burden. You said that it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. If I had of never loved then she would still be holding on. It is much better to have a living, breathing friend than a dead lover, no?"

Arthur couldn't tell the girl she was wrong about the last part because she wasn't and she probably also wasn't in the mood to argue about the rest, "Just remember that she loved you back and still does."

Anya looked at Arthur like he was a dumbass (although she probably did think that he actually was a dumbass and she wouldn't be that far off),"Madeline Williams is dead. When you are dead you no longer truly exist. How can you love anybody if you don't exist?"

The corners of the totally not a dumbass's (keep telling yourself that Arthur) lips raised an almost unnoticeable amount, "I happen to know that ghosts are real. They do exist."

Anya didn't know how to react, "If you tell the truth, which I doubt you do, then do you…do you suppose Madvey would be a ghost? Her spirit doomed to walk this Earth for all eternity."

Alfred shrugged, "I personally think she will. She was meant to change the world somehow. Everyone is. But she never really got the chance. She stopped herself from taking that chance with a bottle of pills. That makes her life incomplete. Although, I have met ghosts that did get the chance and take it. I can't explain them. And I don't know if she'll be here FOREVER."

"Even if Madeline was to be a ghost as you think she will…Why do you think she would still love me as a ghost? Why would you love someone that dragged you down like this? Someone that killed you?"

Arthur laughed, "Look, Anya, I don't think Madeline blames you for her suicide. I don't think you should blame yourself either. From what I have heard of this girl she would not have wanted you to be guilty about this."

Anya straightened up her stance as if she wasn't already tall enough, "I guess will try not to blame myself anymore for the sake Madeline's supposed ghost, but I don't think it will be easy."

"You know what else isn't easy…Life. Life can be hard and brutal and sort of a bitch. If it wasn't would we be here today? No. The important thing is that we try, try, try, and never give up. Madeline did the first three and forgot the forth part. Make sure not to skip the forth part."

Anya gave the gravedigger an extremely tight suffocating hug, "You are right bushy eye browed man," she let him go, "Goodbye gravedigger."

Struggling to find his breath again Arthur wheezed, "I guess this is goodbye until I see you at the graveyard."

It was a while before Arthur saw Madeline again. In fact Arthur was starting to think that Madeline had moved on to another plane of existence or something like that, but here she was in the same pair of pajamas she was wearing when Arthur first saw her sitting next to her grave stone. Today was the first day since her funeral that it had rained. Maybe she only comes out when it rains, Arthur thought as he checked his eyes to make sure she was really there.

Arthur slowly approached the apparition as if this was the first time he had ever seen a ghost, "Madeline?"

She turned to look at him, "Oui."

Arthur smiled and took a seat next to her, "It is nice to see you. I was starting to think you had gone to Heaven."

Madeline squinted, "No I'm right here."

There was a small period of silence and Arthur racked his brain to find something to say to her, "So… Can you tell me about your life?"

Madeline dropped her jaw in surprise, "Why would you care about my life?"

Arthur rested his chin on his hands, "That Disneyland ride, you know the one with the pirates in it, says 'Dead men tell no tales.' That's a lie. I've learned that dead men tell the best tales."

Madeline stuttered, "B-b-but what would I talk about…"

"Anything really…Umm…how about how you and that Anya chick first met?"

Madeline lit up like a candle, "Well, if you really want to know, it was a rainy day much like this. I was walking home and I was pushed into a puddle by Oliver. Anya saw what happened and gave Oliver a black eye. She then helped me and asked me if I was okay. I told her I was fine and tried to rush away, but she insisted on walking me home. When she opened the door Amelia ran up and threw her arms around me and pulled me inside. Amelia told to never talk to 'that commie' again."

Arthur smirked, "Well, you obviously didn't follow that advice."

Madeline shrugged, "If I always took Amelia's word seriously I would've been known as a slut by fourth grade. You know being dead isn't much different from living."

Arthur tilted his head sideways, "Please explain. I am still alive, so I would not know."

Madeline stretched out her hand, "For one, I can feel the rain."

Arthur's eyes practically popped out of his sockets, "What?"

Madeline blushed, "I-is t-t-that unusual?"

Arthur nodded, "Ghosts aren't supposed to be able to feel things."

"I must be special then."

"If only you realized this when you were still alive."

**Author's Note:**

> You finished it. Yay. Thank you for reading this you kind soul and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
